


Drarry One Shots

by callalilly1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Breakups, Drarry, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, True Love, happy endings, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callalilly1/pseuds/callalilly1
Summary: If you don't know what the title means, get out.  No, I'm just kidding.  Please read my story.Copied from my book on wattpad and updated only on weekdays.





	1. Soulmate AU part one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, thanks so much for reading. Part two should be up tomorrow. Love y'all.
> 
> I expanded this AU to include injuries and such, instead of just ink.

 

 

I woke up with blood on my clean white sheets. I accidently sit up too fast and whack the back my left hand off the bedpost.

"Ow!"

It seemed I had found the source of the blood.

"My father will hear about this!"

My hand had words carved into it. I must not tell lies.

Every night, the words were carved deeper and deeper into my flesh.

One Year Later

Over winter holidays, I was forced to take the Dark Mark. As the snake was burned into my arm at a late night meeting, my father saw the scar on my hand.

After ir was just my family in the room, he brought it up.

"Do you know what this is, Draco?"

"Um...a scar?"

"It's more than that."

"It's a soulmate mark," my mother said.

"What?"

"Once you are fifteen years old, marks, scars, and ink on your soulmate's skin will also appear on yours."

"So my soulmate will also have this?" I held out my left arm in anger. "How is that fair?"

"It's not. But this will only last until..." my mother trailed off.

"Until what? I kiss my soulmate?"

"Something like that."

"Not quite. It's...more than that," My father said.

"Until we're married?"

"No."

"Then what does it take?"

"You must officially mate with your soulmate."

"Mate as in...have sex?"

"Yes. But no."

"I don't understand."

"The visible bond will dissolve when a child is conceived by two soulmates."

"What!"

 

Switch to Harry's POV

I woke up Christmas morning and my arm hurt.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Something's on your arm!"

"I figured that out from how much it burns, Ron."

"Boys! Breakfast!" Molly called.

Ron left the room and I pulled my left arm out from under the blankets.

"Oh no. This is SO not good," I muttered to myself. "HERMIONE!"

My friend burst into the room as I tucked my arm back under the blanket.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Can marks and such just...appear overnight?"

"If your soulmate got that mark while you were sleeping."

"Great, my soulmate's a Death Eater!"

"What?"

I bared my left forearm. The dark mark stood out against my skin.

"Oh, Harry. You poor thing. Don't let the Order see that."

All through breakfast, I rubbed absentmindedly at the spot where my new Dark Mark was.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Fred asked.

"What? Nothing."

"Sure," George said. "Show us."

I glanced at Hermione. "Explain," she mouthed at me.

"Well, I got a hint to who my soulmate is."

"Oh?" George asked.

"Who?" Fred questioned.

"A...um..."

"A Death Eater." Hermione interrupted.

"So, the Boy Who Lived and one of snake-face's servants? This'll be good."

The adults finally decided to join us.

"Why are we discussing Voldemort and the Death Eaters over breakfast on Christmas?" Remus inquired.

"Because one of them is Harry's soulmate."

Everyone besides Hermione and the twins gasped and stared at me.

"Thanks a lot, George."

"Oh, you poor thing."

Once we arrived back at Hogwarts, I was told to go see Dumbledore to discuss this new turn of events. As I walked to his office, I heard voices from just inside the open door. I easily recognized three of the four. Dumbledore, Snape, and Malfoy. I looked inside the room to see that the fourth was Malfoy's father. They were discussing Dark Marks. Specifically the one on Malfoy's arm.

"He was forced into it early Christmas morning," Malfoy's father explained, then asked if Dumbledore and Snape could protect him.

I pressed my back against the hall wall and continued eavesdropping as I summoned a quill and started drawing on my left wrist. My wavy line appeared on Malfoy's wrist.

Before anyone could say anything more, I stepped into the doorway.

My eyes locked with Malfoy's and neither of us could look away.


	2. Soulmate AU Ink part 2

"Soulmate," I whispered. Harry took a shaky step towards me. I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

No I'm not really making it that cliché. In fact, I'm just summarizing everything up until that night.

Everything I said so far happened, then Dumbledore decided that the two boys should room together so that Harry could protect Draco, and so the two could get to know each other, and so they wouldn't disturb their housemates with their almost guaranteed future antics. Guaranteed because they're both teenage boys. Hormonal teenage boys. Two hormonal teenage boys who had five and a half years of sexual tension between them and just found out they were soulmates.

Sorry I dragged that on so long. When I was explaining why they'd room together, I imagined Dumbledore using these exact words about them being hormonal teenage boys with five and a half years of sexual tension between them. Anyways, that day after dinner, they were put in the room of requirement so no one would have to worry about setting up a new dorm room. I know it would have been the house elves, so not such a big deal to them but who cares? I really want them in the room of requirement for certain events in part 3.

Back to Draco's POV

The house elves brought our belongings to our new room. I couldn't help but wonder what our roommates would think when they got back to school after break. However, all thoughts of everyone else vanished when I saw the setup of the room.

"We can change it if you don't like it," Harry whispered in my ear as he slipped his arms around my waist.

I turned to him. "I-I think it's fine." The walls were painted Slytherin green with gold trim. A large bed with a mahogany frame, Slytherin green sheets and pillows, a gold comforter was positioned against the wall by the door. There were gold accents on the pillows and the top edge of the sheet.

"Good." Harry tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I threw my arms around his neck as our lips met for the first time. I pulled back slightly and waited for my heartbeat to slow to twice its normal speed as Harry's lips traced a path down my cheek to my neck. "Draco," he whispered. I loved the way his mouth formed around my name and I immediately melted against him. His hands slid down to my thighs and he picked me up. Our eyes met, and we kissed, harder, more passionately than before. As the kiss became more heated, he carried me over to the bed. I felt the motion of his footsteps and I can't write smut, sorry, bye.

One month later

(Time skip brought to you by Draco Malfoy being scared of a muggle toaster.)

I was sitting on the bathroom floor about to pass out after throwing up for the last ten minutes. "Harry! We need to talk," I said. "What is it?" "This is all your fault. I'm..."


	3. Slytherin Shippers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to use this, go ahead. Just please let me know.

After a private encounter with the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Draco sat in the Slytherin common room in messed up clothes, ranting about Harry Potter to Blaise and Pansy.

"And he just struts around like he owns the place. With his stupid sexy hair and his glasses and his scar and parseltongue."

Blaise nodded.

"Fuck him," Pansy told Draco.

"I know, right?"

"No, Draco. Fuck him," Blaise said.

"Yeah, I know."

"No. Fuck him," Pansy stated.

"Fuck Potter," Blaise said.

"Literally," they said together.

"Actually, it's the other way around."

Blaise stared at him like he had lost his mind, while Pansy squealed.

"Then why did you complain about his hair and the scar?" Blaise asked.

"His hair is stupidly attractive, and the scar shows how tough he is, and, Pansy, don't even mention the glasses and parseltongue."

"Why, are they some of your secret fetishes?"

Draco blushed.

"Oh, Merlin! You have a parseltongue fetish!" Blaise laughed.

"Don't forget about the glasses!" Pansy giggled.


	4. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to write myself into a movie I had recently watched a while ago for the writing group at my library, so here you go. I'm Angel Malfoy, Official Drarry Fangirl

On my way to my new school, I was stuck sitting with two boys.  The red-haired one was rather annoying, but the dark-haired one with green eyes was quiet.  I liked that.  A few hours into the train ride, a girl with crazy brown curls stopped and asked if any of us had seen a toad.  I shook my head.  She instantly recognized the green-eyed boy.

"You're Harry Potter.  Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you.  And you are?"

"Ronald Weasley," the copper top responded.

"Angel.  Its nice to meet another girl," I said.

She sat down beside me and we discussed muggle novels, while the boys remained silent,  until we reached Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  My home for the next seven years.

Once we got to the Great Hall, we were all sorted into our houses.  Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  Finally, I was called.

"Slytherin!"

Smiling, I sat down between Harry and a blonde who seemed happy to see me.

"Hello, sister," he greeted me.

"Hello, Draco.  Hello, Harry."  I tossed my long black hair over my shoulder.  It was naturally blonde, of course, a given for all Malfoys.  "You know, you two would make a cute couple," I told the boys.  Harry looked away, but couldn't hide his blush.  Dray smiled.

"Then switch seats with me so you aren't getting in the middle of your OTP."

Harry kept a straight face as he turned back to us and asked, "What is an 'OTP'?'

"One True Pairing!" I squealed.

My brother and I quickly changed where we were sitting.  The two boys kept talking through the entire banquet, and I watched and listened.  And fangirled.

That was eight years ago.  Now my brother is picking out a dress for me to wear for his wedding.  To Harry Potter.  And everyone lived happily ever after.  Except me.  Because that dress was hideous.

 


End file.
